Unlocked
by Sapphire93
Summary: Toddler turtle Donnie leaves his unlocked. What happens when Mikey goes in there and has a little fun with all the chemicals? R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

**UNLOCKED**

**"Donatello?" Master Splinter knocked on the ten years old lab door as he opened it.**

**The ten years old purple-wearing turtle turned to face the door. "Yes, Master Splinter?"**

**"Supper is ready, Donatello," The rat informed his son. "I want you to go wash your hands before you come into the kitchen to eat." He ordered. Who knew what Donnie was touching in here with bare hands?**

**Donnie nodded. "Okay, Master Splinter. I'll be there in a minute."**

**"Hurry up, or it will get cold." Master Splinter warned, before he closed the door and left.**

**Donnie nodded again, without saying a word as he turned back to his work. "I'll just have to finish this after dinner." He sighed, muttering under his breath. He covered the machine that he was working on with a giant white cloth. Donnie walked out of the lab, closed the door, and took out his key. **_**Why should I lock this? I'll be back in here as soon as I finish my dinner.**_** He put his key away and walked into the bathroom to wash his hands for dinner.**

* * *

**"PIZZA!" Mikey licked his lips, as Master Splinter placed three slices in front of him.**

**"Leonardo, how many pieces would you like?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Two, please." Leo replied.**

**Master Splinter put two slices on a plate in front of Leo for him.**

**"Thank you." Leo took a bite.**

**"Raphael?" Master Splinter walked back over to the counter where the pizza box was.**

**"Four!" Raph shouted.**

**Mikey perked up. "Then I want five!"**

**"Six!" Raph bidded higher.**

**Master Splinter shook his head. He knew Mikey and Raph were just competing over each other to see who could eat the most slices of pizza.**

**"Um," Leo butted into the conversation. "Shouldn't we save a little pizza for Donnie?"**

**Master Splinter out three slices of pizza in front of Raph. "The both of you are having three slices each. End of discussion."**

**Raph and Mikey both sighed. "Fine..."**

**Master Splinter sighed at the pizza box. "That leaves one slice for me and one slice for Donatello." Master Splinter knew Donnie would probably want more than one piece.**

**"Hi, everyone." Donnie walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the two empty seats around the table.**

**"What took you so long?" Raph asked.**

**"I was busy." Donnie replied.**

**"Doin' what?" Mikey wondered with his mouth full.**

**Donnie made a disgusting face at the chewed up pizza in Mikey's mouth.**

**"Michelangelo, do not eat with food in your mouth." Master Splinter scolded.**

**Mikey swallowed. "Sorry."**

**"I was working." Donnie finally answered his brother's question.**

**"Would you like two slices of pizza, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked. If Donnie wanted two pieces, Master Splinter knew he could make himself soup or something.**

**"No, thank you," Donnie replied. "I'll only have one."**

**"One slice?!" Mikey freaked out.**

**"How can you only eat one piece of pizza?" Raph asked.**

**"I want to get back to work." Donnie responded, thinking it was no big deal.**

**"Are you sure?" Master Splinter had to make sure. Each of them usually had at least two pieces. Except for Raph and Mikey sometimes, however.**

**"I'm positive." Donnie said.**

**"Okay." Master Splinter shrugged, giving Donnie his slice and sitting down with his own slice.**

**"So what are you working on, Don?" Leo wondered.**

**"Nothing." Donnie took a bite.**

**Mikey and Raph exchanged confused looks.**

**"Nothing, my son?" Master Splinter was confused, as well.**

**"I thought you were busy working on something?" Mikey said.**

**"I am." Donnie replied.**

**"Donnie," Leo scratched the back of his head. "You're not making any sense to me."**

**"Or to any of us." Raph added.**

**"Well, what I mean by nothing," Donnie began to explain. "I meant that it's a surprise."**

**"Oh." Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter nodded.**

**"So what's the surprise?" Mikey smiled, everything going straight over his head.**

**"I can't tell you." Donnie answered, slowly, hoping Mikey would understand and stop asking so many questions. It didn't work.**

**"Why not?" Mikey cocked his head to one side.**

**"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise, Stupid." Raph rolled his eyes.**

**"Hey." Master Splinter scolded Raph with a firm gaze.**

**"Sorry." Raph muttered.**

**"When are we going to get this surprise?" Mikey seemed to ignore his brother's comment.**

**Donnie ate the last bite of his pizza. "I don't know." He shrugged.**

**"Is it finished?" Mikey continued.**

**"No." Donnie replied, putting his plate in the sink.**

**"When will it be finished?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know!" Donnie snapped.**

**"Alright, Michelangelo, that is enough." Master Splinter said as Mikey was about to ask another question.**

**"Whose turn is it to do the dishes tonight?" Leo asked.**

**"Raph!" Mikey teased.**

**"It is not!" Raph argued.**

**Donnie rolled his eyes. Mikey and Raph never seemed to stop arguing.**

**"I believe it is Leonardo's turn to dry the dishes and it is Donatello's turn to wash the dishes." Master Splinter replied to all of them.**

**Donnie made an annoying face. "Seriously? Is it really my turn to do something tonight?"**

**Master Splinter nodded. "Yes."**

**Donnie sighed. "Fine. Leo, come on." He wanted to continue to work on his project.**

**Leo placed his plate in the sink and grabbed a dish towel, obeying his younger sibling.**

**Donnie turned the water on and put soap on the sponge. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as he could. He really wanted to go back to work in his lab.**

**"I will be meditating in my room if any one of you need me." Master Splinter stated and left the kitchen.**

**"I'll be playing video games!" Raph announced, running into the living room.**

**"Hey!" Mikey ran after him. "I wanna play!"**

**Leo laughed and shook his head at his two other little brothers. "Well," He looked at Donnie. "It's just you and me now. And peace and quiet..." He sighed, happily.**

**"Yep," Donnie nodded, rushing through the dishes, as he handed a cup to Leo for him to dry.**

* * *

**"I called playing video games first!" Raph ran into the Mikey, pushing him against Donnie's lab door.**

**"Ow!" Mikey yelled. He was about to run after Raph and push him back when he realized that Donnie's lab door was loose. **_**Oh, shell! Did I break this?**_** He thought. He slowly opened the door, thinking it was going to fall on him, but then he smiled. **_**Oh, no. It was just unlocked. That's good.**_** Mikey's face lit up. **_**Unlocked! Donnie's never kept his lab door unlocked before...**_

**"Yo, Mikey!"**

**Mikey turned around to face Raph.**

**Raph held up one of the video game controllers. "I thought you wanted to take the video games away from me?"**

**Mikey shook his head. "Um...no thanks."**

**Raph gave him a confused look.**

**"I'll let you play this time." Mikey stated.**

**Raph was still confused, but shrugged it off. He was actually going to be able to play a one-player video game without Mikey hanging over his shoulder complaining that he wants to play.**

**Mikey waited until Raph looked the other way and then went into Donnie's lab. "I hope Donnie and Leo still have a lot of dishes to wash..." Mikey muttered to himself. He closed the door behind him and smiled. **_**Now to take a little peek at the surprise...**_** Mikey began to look around the lab.**

* * *

**Leo put the last plate away. "Hey, Donnie?"**

**"Hm?" Donnie squeezed all of the soap out of the sponge.**

**"Do you hear that in the living room?" Leo smiled.**

**Donnie looked confused. "No." He replied.**

**"I know!" Leo squeaked. "I think Mikey and Raph are actually getting along in there while playing video games."**

**In the living room...**

**"Take that you stupid zombie!" Raph laughed as he was beating Mikey's high score.**

**In the lab...**

**"Where is that--" Mikey turned around and saw a line of chemicals in a bunch of tubes. "Ohh...Pretty colors."**

**Back in the kitchen...**

**Donnie was silent for a minute and when he heard nothing, he shrugged. "I guess they are actually getting along, aren't there?" He smiled.**

**BOOM!**

**Leo grabbed the counter top as Donnie dropped the sponge and fell to the floor when the ground seemed to shake.**

**"Are you okay?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah," Donnie stood up. "What was that?"**

**"I don't know," Leo panted and ran into the other room. "Let's go see if the others are okay!"**

**Donnie stood in the middle of the kitchen and his eyes grew wide. "My lab!" He ran out of the kitchen. **_**How could anything possibly blow up when no one was in there? Did something get knocked over onto the floor? How?**_

**In the living room...**

**"What happened?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know." Leo replied.**

**"Where is Donatello?" Master Splinter wondered.**

**"He's in the kitchen." Leo responded.**

**"And where is Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"I don't know." Leo turned to Raph.**

**Raph shrugged. "I thought Mikey went upstairs to his room."**

**Donnie ran into the living room. "Nobody panic! I think I know what that crash was."**

**"What was it?" Master Splinter demanded.**

**"I think it was something in my lab might have tipped over or..." Donnie opened the door.**

**Mikey jumped out of the lab coughing with clouds of smoke following him once the door was opened.**

**"...Something..." Donnie finished his sentence slowly, as he looked Mikey up and down. "...Along those...Lines..."**

**Mikey took a deep breath when his coughing fit was over. He noticed everyone staring at him. He smiled. "Hi, guys!"**

**"Michelangelo, what happened?" Master Splinter glared at him.**

**Mikey frowned. "Uh..."**

**"What did you do?" Donnie glared at him, as well.**

**"Um..."**

**"Mikey?" Leo folded his arms across his chest.**

**Raph laughed. "You are so busted!"**

**Mikey glared at his brother.**

**Master Splinter put his hand in front of Raph. "Quiet, Raphael," He said firmly. He looked back at Mikey. "Michelangelo, tell us what happened right now."**

**Mikey sighed. "Alright..."**

**Donnie walked into his lab. "What did you do?!" He noticed the big mess with chemicals. "Oh, my..."**

**"Let him explain." Leo said knowing Donnie was going to get angry in a minute.**

**Donnie glared at Mikey again. "Yes...Explain!"**

**Mikey fiddled with his fingers. "Well, I was just looking..."**

**"For what?!" Donnie snapped.**

**"...For the surprise." Mikey smiled a little bite, trying to act innocent and that everything was a big accident.**

**"Michelangelo, this is not funny." Master Splinter scolded.**

**Mikey frowned again. "I know."**

**Donnie leaned against the door and looked inside the lab. He rubbed his temples. "Look at my lab! All my chemicals--spilled and mixed up! It's all over the place! This place is a mess!"**

**Mikey sighed. "Sorry, Donnie."**

**"It got on everything except the battle shell." Donnie muttered, as he searched the lab.**

**Mikey looked up. "Battle shell?"**

**"What's a battle shell?" Raph finally spoke up again.**

**Donnie closed his eyes. **_**I just gave away the surprise, didn't I?**_

**"Michelangelo, I want you to help Donatello clean up his lab," Master Splinter ordered. He turned to Leo and Raph. "I want you two to do something quiet in your rooms or something."**

**Leo and Raph nodded and left the room.**

**"Master Splinter, it's okay," Donnie shook his head. "I think I can clean this up on my own."**

**Master Splinter shook his head. "No. Michelangelo made this mess in your lab and he deserves to clean it all up. I just do not know if you would want him to be alone in your lab cleaning chemicals."**

**Mikey ran into the lab, feeling really bad. "Yeah, I deserve to clean it all up!"**

**Donnie stopped his brother. "Wait, no. I have a better idea." Donnie really didn't want Mikey to be in his lab anymore than he already was.**

**Mikey's eyes grew wide. "Better?" He repeated, thinking that Donnie had thought of some bigger punishment for Mikey.**

**Donnie sighed. "I think it's ready." Mikey, Leo, and Raph can test out their surprise," He stated to Master Splinter. "The battle shell."**

* * *

**Donnie closed the door to his lab behind him and sighed. **_**Look at this mess. This is going to take me forever to clean up. I'm probably not going to work on any new inventions for a while because of this huge mess.**_

**"Donnie?" Leo opened the door.**

**"What?" Donnie sighed. Even in his lab, when his brothers knew he was cleaning up a huge mess, he couldn't get some quiet alone time.**

**"Sorry to interrupt you, but do you think you could show us how to use this thing?" Leo asked.**

**"Get out of the driver's seat, Mikey! You're not driving!" Raph was heard yelling in the living room.**

**Leo nodded. "And, uh, maybe you could show us how to drive it while you drive and teach us at the same time?"**

**Donnie shook his head in disgust, but smiled. "Sure. Get Mikey out of there and I'll be there in just a second."**

**"Okay!" Leo smiled and left.**

**Donnie put down a broken test tube on the table and left the lab. He closed the door and turned away to walk over to where his brothers and Master Splinter were. He stopped himself and smiled. "Everyone home and no one home..." He took out his lab key. "I'm never going to leave this lab again without locking it."**

**"Donnie, are you coming?" Mikey called.**

**Donnie turned the key, locking the door. "I'm coming." He put the key away and ran over to his brothers.**

**"Can I drive?" Mikey asked.**

**"No." Raph replied.**

**"Can I have shotgun?" Mikey questioned.**

**"No." Leo answered.**

**"Can I push this button?" Mikey wondered, putting his finger on the button.**

**Donnie sighed. "N--"**

**BOOM!**

**"MIKEY!**

**"Sorry!"**

_**The End**_

* * *

**Ann: Hey! I hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading and please review on your way out!**


End file.
